thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
With the Beatles
With the Beatles fue el segundo álbum británico de los Beatles, grabado cuatro meses después de publicarse Please Please Me, y editado el 22 de noviembre de 1963 en mono (PMC 1206) y en estéreo (PCS 3045) en el sello Parlophone. Presentaba ocho composiciones originales (incluyendo la primera de George Harrison) y seis versiones, la mayoría de la Motown y el R&B. El LP tuvo un pre-pedido de medio millón de copias, vendiendo otro medio millón para septiembre de 1965, convirtiéndolo en el segundo álbum que vendía un millón de copias en el Reino Unido —el primero en conseguirlo fue la banda sonora original de la película South Pacific (1958). Se mantuvo en la cima de las listas durante 21 semanas, desplazando a Please Please Me, de manera que los Beatles ocuparon el primer puesto durante 51 semanas consecutivas entre los dos álbums. Incluso llegó a alcanzar el número 11 en las listas de sencillos (en aquella época, las listas del Reino Unido contaba todas las grabaciones vendidas, independientemente del formato que tuvieran). Contenido musical El álbum se abría con dos composiciones de John Lennon, "It Won't Be Long" y "All I've Got to Do", seguido de "All My Loving" de Paul McCartney. George Harrison compuso el siguiente tema, "Don't Bother Me", al cual seguía una composición de Lennon y McCartney, "Little Child". Paul tomó las riendas como vocalista principal en "Till There Was You", un número perteneciente al musical americano de 1957 The Music Man, y que los Beatles solían interpretar en sus actuaciones en los clubs de Liverpool.Harry (2000), pág. 1161 "Please Mister Postman" era la primera de las versiones de la Motown que interpretaron los Beatles en el disco, originalmente un éxito de las Marvelettes en América. Harrison cantó el clásico de Chuck Berry "Roll Over Beethoven", al tiempo que Paul actuó como vocalista principal en el siguiente tema, "Hold Me Tight", compuesto por Lennon y McCartney. Otro éxito de la Motown interpretado por los Beatles fue el tema "You Really Got a Hold on Me", de Smokey Robinson, un éxito americano de los Miracles.Harry (2000), pág. 1161 "I Wanna Be Your Man" fue escrita por McCartney con ayuda de Lennon, interpretándola Ringo Starr como vocalista principal. Esta fue la canción que los Beatles dieron a los Rolling Stones para que la grabaran. La siguiente, "Devil in Her Heart", cantada por Harrison, fue originalmente grabada en Estados Unidos por el grupo vocal femenino The Donays como "Devil in His Heart", sin ningún éxito. Esta canción fue seguida en el álbum por "Not a Second Time", una composición de Lennon, descrita por un crítico de música del periódico The Times de una forma tan complicadamente detallada, que ayudó a que se le concediese aún más respetabilidad a la música de los Beatles.Harry (2000), pág. 1162 La canción final del álbum fue una tercera versión de la Motown, "Money (That's What I Want)", único éxito en las listas americanas del cantante Barrett Strong.Harry (2000), pág. 1162 De With the Beatles se extraerían las canciones "All My Loving" y "Money" para ser editadas, junto a los temas "Ask Me Why" y "P.S. I Love You", en el EP All My Loving, publicado el 7 de febrero de 1964. Publicación La mayor parte de las canciones aparecieron en los Estados Unidos en el primer álbum de Capitol Records, Meet the Beatles!, el 20 de enero de 1964, siendo las restantes publicadas en el siguiente a éste, The Beatles' Second Album. With the Beatles fue reeditado oficialmente en CD el 26 de febrero de 1987 (número de catálogo CDP 7 46436 2), junto con otros tres álbums de los Beatles: Please Please Me, A Hard Day's Night y Beatles for Sale, todos ellos publicados solamente en mono. With the Beatles, junto con el resto de la discografía de los Beatles, será nuevamente reeditado en CD con una nueva remasterización el 9 de septiembre de 2009, tanto en mono como en estéreo. La nueva remasterización del 2009 sustituirá a la pobre calidad de sonido que ofrecen los CDs editados desde 1987. Recepción por parte de la crítica En el 2003, la revista Rolling Stone clasificó With the Beatles en el puesto 420 en su lista de los 500 mejores álbums de todos los tiempos. La portada Robert Freeman hizo la fotografía de la portada el 22 de agosto de 1963. Ya era famoso por haber trabajado con modelos en el primer calendario de Pirelli, y por haber fotografiado al político soviético Nikita Jrushchov en el Kremlin. Pero fueron sus fotos en blanco y negro de la leyenda del jazz John Coltrane las que llamaron la atención de los Beatles. Paul recuerda: "Nos dispuso en el pasillo de un hotel, muy poco parecido a un estudio. El pasillo estaba bastante oscuro y había una ventana al final. Usando la fuente natural de luz de esta ventana que venía desde la derecha, tomó cada una de esas fotos malhumoradas. La mayoría de la gente cree que tuvo que trabajar en ellas un montón de tiempo. Pero fue sólo una hora. Se sentó, tomó un par de rollos, y eso fue todo." El mismo Freeman recuerda: "Tenían que encajar en el formato cuadrado de la portada, así que en lugar de ponerlos en línea, preferí poner a Ringo en la esquina inferior derecha ya que era el último que había entrado en el grupo. También era el más bajo." La idea original era que la foto ocupara la portada completa, sin título ni sangría, pero el estudio la vetó; en realidad no creían que los Beatles fuesen lo suficientemente famosos como para poder sacar una portada sin el nombre de la banda en ella (el primer álbum en aparecer con una portada ocupada en su totalidad por una foto fue The Rolling Stones, álbum de debut de la banda de mismo nombre, lanzado unos pocos meses después). El estudio también trató de rechazar la portada porque los Beatles no estaban sonriendo, y sólo fue por la intercesión de George Martin por lo que siguieron adelante con ella. De hecho, a Freeman se le pagaron 75 libras esterlinas (tres veces su tarifa normal) por los problemas que hubo que afrontar. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Lennon-McCartney, excepto donde esta anotado. *'Cara 1' *'Cara 2' Créditos The Beatles * John Lennon: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica y acústica; armónica; palmas; pandereta en "Don't Bother Me". * Paul McCartney: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; bajo; palmas; piano en "Little Child"; claves en "Don't Bother Me". * George Harrison: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarra solista; guitarra acústica en "Till There Was You"; palmas. * Ringo Starr: batería; pandereta; maracas; bongós; palmas; bongó árabe de piel floja en "Don't Bother Me"; vocalista principal en "I Wanna Be Your Man". En el tema "Not a Second Time" no tocaron ni George ni Paul. Ringo tocó la batería, George Martin el piano y John Lennon la guitarra acústica, grabando las dos pistas vocales. Músicos adicionales y producción * George Martin: arreglos adicionales, producción y mezclas; piano en "You Really Got a Hold on Me", "Not a Second Time" y "Money (That's What I Want)"; órgano Hammond en "I Wanna Be Your Man". * Norman Smith: ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * Richard Langham: 2º ingeniero de grabación. * Geoff Emerick: 2º ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * A.B. Lincoln: 2º ingeniero de mezclas en "Money (That's What I Want)". Otros * Robert Freeman: fotografía de la portada del álbum. * Tony Barrow: notas de la contraportada del álbum. Referencias Bibliografía * Enlaces externos * [http://www.jpgr.co.uk/pcs3045.html Todos los datos de coleccionista sobre el álbum With the Beatles] (en inglés) * Todo sobre los Beatles, incluido audio completo de todas sus canciones editadas en sus álbumes originales (en español) * Información detallada sobre los instrumentos musicales usados en cada canción del álbum (en inglés) * Toda la información técnica y musical del álbum (en español) * [http://www.rollingstone.com/news/story/5938174/the_rs_500_greatest_albums_of_all_time/ Los 500 mejores álbums de todos los tiempos según Rolling Stone] (en inglés) * [http://thebeatles.opensightband.com/Beatles_Letras/with_the_beatles.htm Letra de todas las canciones del álbum With the Beatles] ru:With the Beatles en:With the Beatles Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles